


Consideration

by kanasvetlana



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, masih pdkt gitu deh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanasvetlana/pseuds/kanasvetlana
Summary: Huening Kai mengantarkan Choi Beomgyu pulang ke rumahnya. Simpel.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Consideration

**Author's Note:**

> halo! thanks banget udah baca ya hehe. ini pertama kalinya aku nulis beomkai tanpa di-guide nih, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang tepat.
> 
> aslinya ini cuma mau dibikin pendek doang, ngelepas penat pas ngerjain komis huhuhuhu. kangen nulis yang ringan-ringan kayak gini. tapi tenang, komismu tetap kukerjain (・∀・)
> 
> selamat membaca yah

“Karena nggak ada pertanyaan lagi,” kata Choi Beomgyu setelah mengecek jam pada ponselnya, “rapat evaluasi ini selesai, ya. Terima kasih buat teman-teman panitia inti yang udah bekerja sama dengan baik buat pameran kita. Sebagai ketua pelaksana, saya, Choi Beomgyu mohon maaf atas kesalahan saya… semoga pameran klub seni rupa tahun depan sukses juga.”

Tepuk tangan riuh menutup rapat evaluasi malam itu. Empat belas orang panitia inti itu, empat diantaranya adalah siswa kelas dua SMA, termasuk Beomgyu sendiri. Sengaja dia meminta sesi foto panitia inti segera agar cepat. Dia juga menanyakan masing-masing siswa terkait perjalanan pulang mereka, memastikan kalau mereka semua pulang dengan aman.

Sementara Beomgyu sendiri ketar-ketir. Sekarang ini sudah lewat batas jam pulang yang ditentukan oleh orang tuanya. Padahal, Beomgyu sudah berusaha mengkondisikan agar rapat evaluasi selesai pukul delapan malam, tapi ternyata ada banyak hal yang memakan lebih banyak waktu.

Beomgyu meninggalkan ruangan klub seni rupa setelah semua panitia pulang. Terakhir, dia menunggu seorang siswi yang dijemput oleh ayahnya. Waktu itu sudah nyaris pukul sembilan.

“Evaluasinya udah kelar ya, Beomgyu- _hyung_?”

Suara Huening Kai nyaris mengagetkan Beommgyu. Dia kira, Kai sudah pulang setelah rapat evaluasi per divisi, berhubung Kai bukanlah anggota panitia inti. Siswa yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu ternyata masih ada di sekolah. Anehnya lagi, dia berjalan dari arah gerbang masuk ke ruangan klub.

“Kamu nggak pulang?” tanya Beomgyu langsung.

Kai tersenyum canggung, “Tadinya mau pulang sih, tapi Beomgyu- _hyung_ masih di sini…”

Wajah Beomgyu langsung tak senang.

“Ya ‘kan aku ketua pelaksana, tadi ada rapat sama panitia inti. Kamu sih anggota divisi ya nggak apa-apa pulang duluan. Orang tua kamu pasti nungguin di rumah.”

“Maaf, _Hyung._ ”

Tertunduk sedikit, Kai melirik kakak kelasnya itu ragu-ragu. Satu tangannya menggaruk rambut di belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia sudah bisa menduga bagaimana Beomgyu akan merespon, tetapi dia tetap tak bisa pura-pura sedih.

Sumpah, sebetulnya Kai senang bisa bertemu Beomgyu lagi, walau kena marah seperti ini.

“Ya udah, sana pulang,” perintah Beomgyu sambil beranjak pergi. “Aku juga mau pulang sekarang.”

“Nanti Beomgyu- _hyung_ pulang naik apa?” tanya Kai sambil berjalan menyusul Beomgyu.

“Naik bus.”

“Tapi jam segini busnya udah jarang dateng, Beomgyu- _hyung._ ”

Beomgyu tidak langsung menjawab, hanya melirik ke langit gelap di atas mereka berdua.

 _Bener juga, sih_ , batinnya sendiri. Sebetulnya, dia bisa pulang naik taksi, tapi kalau sendirian dan malam-malam begini, ah, agak berisiko juga. 

“Tapi ‘kan bukan berarti nggak ada,” gumam Beomgyu.

“Gimana kalau aku nganterin Beomgyu- _hyung_ pulang?” usul Kai bersemangat. “Aku bawa mobil, lho.”

“Nggak mau.”

Malas meladeni Kai lebih banyak, Beomgyu berjalan lebih cepat. Namun, Kai tidak cepat menyerah. Dia setengah berlari, lalu menghalang-halangi.

“Beomgyu- _hyung_ jangan khawatir! Aku udah izin pulang malam.”

“Aku bisa pulang sendiri, jadi makasih ya.”

“Beomgyu- _hyung,_ aku serius nih! Aku udah punya SIM juga, tunggu, tunggu, aku tunjukin, akhirnya aku punya SIM lho! Aku bikin SIM biar bisa nganter Beomgyu- _h_ _yung_ pulang gitu kapan-kapan.“

Alasan Kai itu nyaris menghentikan langkah Beomgyu. Dia mengenyitkan dahi sebagai gantinya, lalu menggeleng-geleng kepala. Sengaja dia tak merespon Kai, berharap adik kelasnya itu berhenti membujuk.

Kai tertawa pendek. Dia masih berupaya menghalang-halangi Beomgyu. Sebagai tambahan, kedua tangannya pun terentang juga sekarang. Selain untuk memberi isyarat berhenti, juga mengimbangi dia melangkah mundur.

“Mungkin Beomgyu- _hyung_ mau mampir dulu beli makanan gitu? Nanti aku temenin juga.”

“Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang.”

“Nah, nah! Kalau gitu biar cepat, jangan naik bus karena nunggunya lama. Naik mobilku aja.”

Sebelum Beomgyu menjawab, ponselnya bergetar di saku celana. Baik Beomgyu maupun Kai langsung berhenti melangkah sesaat. Beomgyu memberikan tatapan _jangan-ngintip_ , walau Kai takkan berani curi-curi melihat ke ponselnya.

Begitu melihat nama seseorang yang menelepon, ekspresi Beomgyu langsung kaku. Tangannya beku seketika, antara mau menjawab atau tidak. Kai yang masih menunggu tampak penasaran, menaikkan alis.

“Siapa tuh, Beomgyu- _hyung_?” tanya Kai.

Akhirnya, Beomgyu memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja panggilan itu, tidak mengangkat, tetapi tidak menolaknya juga. Dia menghindari tatapan Kai di depannya. Bergeser ke kanan, Beomgyu melangkah pergi, acuh tak acuh kepada Kai yang dia lewati.

Tiba-tiba, Kai meraih pergelangan tangannya.

“Beomgyu- _hyung_ ,” panggil Kai sabar. “Aku serius, aku mau nganterin Beomgyu- _hyung_ pulang. Aku janji nggak akan ngebut-ngebut banget, deh. Aku khawatir kalau Beomgyu- _hyung_ pulang jam segini sendiri.”

“Ya santai aja sih,” dan Beomgyu mencoba melepaskan diri dari Kai. “Aku udah biasa pulang sendiri.”

“Nah, kalau gitu sekarang Beomgyu- _hyung_ pulangnya sama aku, soalnya udah malem banget.”

Beomgyu mendapat kesan kalau Kai takkan berhenti mengajaknya pulang bersama, kecuali dia menurut. Semisal dia tetap berjalan ke halte bus pun, pasti Kai tetap mengekori. Dengan panggilan seseorang tadi ke ponselnya, bukan berarti Beomgyu tidak terdesak untuk pulang cepat. Dia juga memikirkan berapa lama waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk bisa sampai ke rumah kalau masih mau naik bus.

Karena itu, dia pun terpaksa mengikuti Kai ke parkiran.

Mobil Kai yang ada di sana cukup untuk empat orang. Kai begitu semangat menyambutnya, sampai membukakan pintu sembari tersenyum lebar. Beomgyu duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Setelah memundurkan kursi dan memasang _safety belt_ , Beomgyu langsung menggunakan sandaran lengan di pintu mobil sebagai tempat siku bertumpu. Tangannya memangku dagu seiring dia menghela napas, memandang kaca di sisinya.

Di sana, dia melihat bayang-bayang Kai yang baru menstarter mobil. Adik kelasnya itu menarik napas panjang, berkedip-kedip ke kaca depan mobil, sesekali melirik Beomgyu di sebelah. Punggungnya yang tegak itu tampak kaku. Kedua tangannya memegang kemudi, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan menginjak gas.

“Jalan aja, nggak apa-apa,” gumam Beomgyu pelan.

Kai tersentak seakan lepas dari lamunan.

“Hah –oh iya– jalan ya, Beomgyu- _hyung_. Oke.”

“ _Safety belt-_ mu pake dulu.”

“Iya, Beomgyu- _hyung._ Maaf lupa.”

Beomgyu menoleh ke Kai, mengernyitkan dahi.

“Kamu kenapa sih, ngantuk? Tadi ngotot banget mau nganterin aku, padahal.”

“Bukan begitu, Beomgyu- _hyung_ ,” dan Kai tertawa canggung, menunduk sambil tersenyum. Satu jarinya menyelipkan rambut dekat pelipisnya ke belakang telinga. “Ini ‘kan… pertama kali Beomgyu- _hyung_ naik mobil aku… jadinya aku _nervous_ banget, haha.”

“Apaan sih, kok jadi _nervous_?”

Telinga Kai memerah, dia tahu telah salah bicara. Gelak salah tingkah pun terdengar agak keras dari bibir Kai. Kata-katanya terlontar lebih cepat, dia semakin malu bertemu mata dengan Beomgyu.

“Eh, maksudnya, maksudnya! Aku bingung. Ya, bingung! Ini pertama kali kita pulang bareng, terus aku ‘kan belum tau rumah Beomgyu- _hyung_ di mana.”

Alis Beomgyu naik begitu dia melihat reaksi Kai. Betul-betul aneh buat dia. Tadi ketika menghalang-halangi Beomgyu, tak ada Kai ragu-ragu seperti sekarang. Kenapa pula harus sampai bersemu wajahnya?

Gara-gara reaksi Kai itu, Beomgyu pun jadi ikut terbawa. Sekali waktu tadi dia rasakan darahnya meletup kecil di dada. Buru-buru dia mengambil ponsel, mencoba bersikap seperti biasa.

“Sebentar, aku _share location_.”

Kai langsung mengecek ponselnya. Dia mengecek pranala yang dikirim Beomgyu di _private chat_ . Ada rasa senang karena akhirnya, bukan _bubble chat_ dari dirinya sendiri yang terletak di paling bawah.

“Oh, aku tahu nih daerah ini,” gumam Kai sambil memperbesar peta dari Beomgyu.

“Ya udah, buruan sana.”

Menahan napas sejenak, Kai melirik Beomgyu yang kembali menatap ke jendela kirinya. Pipi Kai masih tertarik lantaran senyuman, yang susah hilang kalau ada Beomgyu bersamanya. Setelah mengambil ancang-ancang kecil, Kai pun menginjak gas.

Barulah mobil Kai meninggalkan parkiran sekolah.

Di sepanjang perjalanan itu, tak satu pun di antara mereka berdua yang membuka topik. Beomgyu sepertinya asyik melihat jalan. Kai sendiri asyik melihat Beomgyu, sampai tidak sadar kalau sebetulnya Beomgyu tahu dia tengah memperhatikan.

 _Bule payah,_ batin Beomgyu, menghela napas panjang. _Dikirain gue nggak liat kali ya?!_

Sebetulnya, ini bukan kali pertama Beomgyu sadar. Semenjak ada teman satu angkatannya _melapor,_ dia jadi sering memergoki Kai mencuri pandang. Di sekolah misalnya, ketika klub seni rupa sedang mengadakan kegiatan. Atau ketika Beomgyu belajar di perpustakaan, secara tidak sengaja bersamaan dengan Kai yang baru tiba di sana.

Beomgyu mengira kalau Kai mau mengajaknya bicara, tetapi ketika dia mendekati, adik kelas itu malah jadi canggung sekali. Itulah salah satu hal yang tidak dia sukai, apalagi gara-gara sikap Kai itu kepadanya, teman-teman klub seni rupa jadi menjodoh-jodohkan mereka berdua sebagai candaan. Beomgyu langsung terbayang betapa ributnya mereka kalau tahu malam ini, dia diantar pulang oleh Kai berdua saja naik mobil.

“Beomgyu- _hyung_ ,” kata Kai tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah jauh dari sekolah. “Aku izin putar musik, ya.”

“Terserah.”

Ketika pemutar musik mobil memainkan lagu yang begitu akrab di telinganya, Beomgyu langsung melirik Kai.

“Agak jadul dikit gapapa ya, Beomgyu- _hyung_ ,” gumam Kai malu. “Karena Beomgyu- _hyung,_ aku jadi mulai dengerin BTS.”

“...”

“Pas di _YouTube recommendation_ liat yang _Fire_ ini nih rasanya kayak _wow-keren-banget_ gitu lho,” Kai pantang menyerah membuka topik, satu tangannya mencoba meniru koreografi lagu tersebut. “Aku ngerti jadinya kenapa Beomgyu- _hyung_ suka BTS.”

Beomgyu menahan diri untuk tidak menyebut _bultaoreune_ mengikuti pemutar musik. Sementara Kai mulai bersenandung dengan lirik yang, oke, tepat nada tapi banyak salahnya, membuat Beomgyu nyaris mengoreksi semuanya.

“Yah,” ujar Beomgyu sambil melengos ke kaca lagi. “Siapa sih yang nggak suka BTS.”

“Ada kok, Beomgyu- _hyung._ Yang pake _pp-_ nya _anime,_ hehehe…”

“Apaan sih, belom tentu. PP kamu sendiri _anime ‘_ kan.”

“Hahh? Itu foto Kai sendiri lagi tidur, Beomgyu- _hyung._ Mirip banget sama karakter _anime,_ ya? Banyak yang komen gitu sih, tapi aku kaget Beomgyu- _hyung_ juga bilang gitu.”

Dari kaca, Beomgyu melihat telinga Kai kembali memerah selama dia tertawa canggung.

Setelah berakhirnya topik pendek mereka, Kai tidak mengajak bicara lagi. Dia terbawa dengan musik yang memenuhi mobil. Senandung pelannya terdengar, seandainya dia sudah hapal semua lagu, mungkin dia akan terus bernyanyi sepanjang jalan.

(Sebetulnya, dia sempat berharap Beomgyu mau ikut bersenandung.)

“Kalau Beomgyu- _hyung_ ngantuk, tidur aja, nanti aku bangunin.”

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Beomgyu, dia cuma bisa menarik udara dalam-dalam ke rongga dadanya. Kedua tangan Beomgyu berlipat erat lantaran suhu mobil Kai terasa dingin buat dia. Apalagi, Beomgyu tidak sedang memakai jaket hari ini.

“Beomgyu- _h_ _yung,_ AC-nya kedinginan ya? Mau aku kecilin?”

“Nggak usah– ”

“Sebentar ya, kita minggir, aku mau lepas jaketku dulu buat dipake Beomgyu- _hyung._ ”

“Nggak usah, nggak! Udah jalan aja, aku mau cepat-cepat pulang.”

Sudah lewat setengah jalan, Beomgyu akhirnya mencoba pura-pura tidur. Dia terlalu lelah untuk meladeni Kai lagi setelah seharian mengurus pameran. Lagipula, ketiduran di jalan akan menjadi alasan bagus untuknya tidak mengangkat panggilan, bukan.

Usai menurunkan sedikit sandaran kursi, Beomgyu pun mengambil posisi ternyaman untuk tidur. Kalau bisa, dia tidak ingin Kai melihat wajahnya, jadilah dia tetap menoleh ke kaca di kiri. Kedua tangan masih bersilangan di antara dada dan perutnya, menahan dingin.

 _Tapi rasanya kok nggak sedingin tadi, ya,_ pikir Beomgyu. Suhu mobil meningkat sedikit dari dingin sekali menjadi lebih sejuk. Tidak hanya AC, pemutar musik pun lebih pelan suaranya.

Entah kenapa, Beomgyu langsung terbayang ekspresi lembut Kai yang mengecilkan AC dan volume pemutar musik sembari mencuri pandang kepadanya kala menyetir.

“Beomgyu- _hyung_?”

(Tidak ada respon, Beomgyu berusaha tidur sungguhan.)

* * *

Choi Beomgyu benar-benar terlelap.

Mungkin karena seluruh rangkaian acara pameran sekolahnya betul-betul menguras pikiran dan seluruh energi. Mungkin juga karena Kai menyetir mobil dengan halus, sebisa mungkin memaksimalkan kenyamanan suspensi. Mungkin juga karena situasi mobil Kai sendiri yang merilekskan Beomgyu di kursi.

Beomgyu baru terbangun lantaran mendengar pembicaraan sayup-sayup dari luar mobil. Mesin mobil ternyata sudah mati, pantaslah pendingin tidak terasa. Apalagi dengan selembar kain tebal menyelimuti Beomgyu yang masih bersandar di kursinya, begitu menghangatkan.

Saat Beomgyu melirik penasaran, ternyata kain itu jaket Kai yang, entah sejak kapan diselimutkan di atas tubuhnya.

Buru-buru Beomgyu mengerjap-ngerjap. Dia kembalikan jaket itu ke kursi kemudi yang kosong. Jendelanya terbuka sedikit. Dari sanalah suara Kai di luar terdengar. Dia sepertinya tengah bicara dengan orang lain.

 _“...nggak kok, nggak,”_ ucap Kai di luar, _“Beomgyu-hyung tadi nggak main ke mana-mana. Beomgyu-hyung sibuk banget ngurusin pameran seni di sekolah dari pagi sampe malem, bareng saya juga kok. Saking hectic-nya, Beomgyu-hyung hampir nggak makan siang, …”_

Beomgyu baru menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya kala itu. Melihat keluar jendela, ternyata kakak tertuanya tengah mendengar penjelasan Kai di sisi mobil.

_“Ini kamu nggak lagi bohong ‘kan sama saya? Terus kok dari tadi saya telepon nggak dijawab sama Beomgyu?”_

Mendengar pertanyaan si kakak itu, Beomgyu buru-buru mengambil tasnya di kursi belakang. Dia mulai panik sampai akhirnya mendengar jawaban Kai.

_“Soalnya, Beomgyu-hyung tidur pulas banget selama di jalan… maaf, saya nggak angkat teleponnya juga soalnya nggak tahu HP Beomgyu-hyung ada di mana.”_

_“Hmm…”_

_“Kasihan kalau Beomgyu-hyung bangun pas saya cari-cariin HP-nya, besok ‘kan udah sekolah lagi, nanti kurang tidur. Saya sih udah biasa begadang, hehe.”_

Sebelum kakaknya kembali bicara, Beomgyu keluar dari mobil. Dia paksa matanya yang masih mengantuk untuk terlihat siaga. Baik sang kakak maupun Kai langsung menoleh kepadanya.

Senyum Kai langsung terkembang. Langsung dia menghampiri Beomgyu, menatap cerah.

“Beomgyu- _hyung_! Maaf ya, aku nggak bangunin pas udah sampe.”

“Kamu cepat pulang sana. Udah malem.”

Kai tidak buru-buru menjawab. Dia terdiam, nyaris tidak berkedip memandang Beomgyu. Sejenak dia melirik kakak Beomgyu yang berdiri agak jauh, lalu kembali menatap Beomgyu lurus-lurus.

Sempat ragu, Kai menyentuh bahu kanan Beomgyu, lalu mendekat.

“Kai– ”

“Beomgyu- _hyung,_ ” panggil Kai lirih, “kalau pulang malem lagi biar aku yang anterin, ya. Aku nggak mau Beomgyu- _hyung_ kenapa-kenapa.”

Debar kecil mengejutkan muncul sesaat di dada Beomgyu.

“Apaan sih?” kilah Beomgyu langsung, “Aku nggak apa-apa. Dibilangin aku biasa pulang sendiri.”

“Habisnya, kakak Beomgyu- _hyung_ yang itu…” Kai sengaja memutus kalimatnya, “...ya gitu deh pokoknya, maaf ya, Beomgyu- _hyung_ . Aku cuma nggak mau Beomgyu- _hyung_ dimarahin.”

Sebelum Beomgyu membalas, sang kakak memanggil dari kejauhan, menyuruhnya masuk.

“Oke,” sahut Beomgyu akhirnya, “oke. Aku udah disuruh balik.”

Kai mengangguk-angguk cepat, “Oke. Nggak apa-apa, Beomgyu- _hyung,_ aku mau pulang sekarang.”

Canggungnya Kai itu serasa menular kepada Beomgyu, yang masih tak mengerti kenapa pipi Kai kembali bersemu tipis.

Tak jauh berbeda, dia pun jadi agak menunduk. Setiap melihat ke Kai, darahnya mendesir hangat, benar-benar membuat Beomgyu merasa tak nyaman. Sementara di hadapannya, Kai terkekeh malu seiring dia menarik tangan dari bahu Beomgyu.

“Udah ‘kan?” tanya Beomgyu pelan.

“Tunggu dulu, Beomgyu- _hyung_!”

Karena Kai memanggil, Beomgyu membatalkan langkah perginya. Tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bersua juga, tak ada kedipan. Saling menahan napas, tubuh masing-masing mendadak kaku rasanya. Bibir saling terkatup seolah bingung memilih pembicaraan.

Beomgyu menunggunya, lama-lama tidak sabar. Meski begitu, kakinya tak mau pergi cepat-cepat. Dia tahu sang kakak memanggil lagi, tetapi matanya tak mau lepas dari Kai.

Sementara semu di wajah Kai kembali mencapai telinga.

“Nanti aja deh,” kata Kai sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Beomgyu, berdebar-debar.

“Hei, apaan sih? Aku udah nungguin lho tadi.”

“Nggak ada apa-apa,” ucap Kai pelan sembari menyelipkan rambutnya sendiri ke belakang telinga. “Aku… hmm, kayaknya yang tadi mau kuomongin nggak penting, jadi nggak jadi.”

Jujur, Beomgyu sangat kecewa, dia mengharapkan Kai betul-betul mengatakan sesuatu.

“Besok aja deh,” dan dia meninggalkan Kai, melambaikan tangan. “ _Thanks_ ya, udah nganterin pulang.”

“Beomgyu- _hyung_ manis kalau lagi tidur.”

Langkah Beomgyu langsung terhenti lagi. Kai menahan napas, takut salah memilih. Dia bisa saja diam dan tidak mengatakan itu, bukan…

“Terserah,” gumam Beomgyu nyaris berbisik.

Kai nyaris melanjutkan kalimatnya, tetapi dengan sang kakak mengawal di sebelah Beomgyu, dia berpikir ini bukanlah ide yang baik. Jadilah dia hening kembali, kecuali detak di dadanya. Dia pandangi punggung Beomgyu terus menjauh sampai hilang di balik pintu rumah.

Sungguh puas Kai malam itu.

Dia mendapatkan alamat rumah Beomgyu, lalu mengantarkannya pulang, bahkan sempat berkenalan dengan kakaknya. Dia pun sempat bertukar kata dengan Beomgyu, berdua saja selama perjalanan naik mobil. Setiap mengingat kursi penumpang di sebelahnya masih hangat karena diduduki Beomgyu, bibir Kai langsung melengkung senang, bersamaan dengan kemunculan letusan kembang api kecil di perutnya.

Sayang sekali, dia tidak bisa melihat betapa merah padam ekspresi Beomgyu waktu memasuki rumah, sampai kakaknya bertanya apakah Huening Kai tadi bukanlah sekadar teman yang mengantar pulang.


End file.
